


Freebie

by roanniom



Category: Marriage Story (2019)
Genre: Alcohol, F/M, Light Dom/sub, NSFW, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:55:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29229594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roanniom/pseuds/roanniom
Summary: Charlie gets you to come to the company Christmas party - and cum at the company Christmas party.
Relationships: Charlie Barber & Reader, Charlie Barber & You, Charlie Barber/Reader, Charlie Barber/You
Kudos: 15





	Freebie

You and Charlie have been dating for a few months now and you’ve learned to expect the unexpected when it comes to the way he behaves while out in public. Tonight is the theater company holiday party and between punch and pieces of fruit cake, large hands have found their way down your hips, around your ass. You scrunch up your face and swat at his knuckles, but inside you love his attention. Love the way he loves on you so openly and so publicly. 

It’s been a short time, indeed, but a very transformative one. The Charlie you’d first begun seeing was hesitant and touch starved. But over the time you’ve had together, a new confidence seems to have emerged, one you are more than thrilled to experience daily.

You would never tell him this, but to a certain extent, you’d planned this and cultivated this change all along.

You saw this Charlie in the man you originally met. Saw his dominance in his powerful directing and the way he led with a mixture of firmness, dignity, and confidence. Saw his dominance in his calm demeanor while parenting – the way he guided Henry and spoke to him like a person, providing structure along with emotional support. Saw his dominance in the way he spoke in definitives, was unafraid to make decisions. In the way his hand closed around yours and the way he made sure that he stood between you and traffic on the sidewalk and the way he placed his arm around your shoulders and guided you through crowds.

Charlie was broken by his previous circumstances, but you were proud of the progress he made in his pursuit of wholeness. Proud of how he actively chose to put the pieces back together. How he chose you to be a part of the process.

And how did you help the process? You made sure you were someone he could take care of. You knew he needed that, and you needed it from him. It was an unspoken symbiosis. You were no less strong and he was no more overbearing you just…fit. You let him take what he needed and give what he needed. And it just so happened it was always precisely what you needed as well.

The party is in full swing in the theater now. People are milling around the room, mingling and laughing and generally having a good, eggnog-fueled time. Nobody is paying any attention to their boss and his girlfriend, gravitating to a shadowed corner. A thrill runs down your spine, excitement pumping in your veins right alongside arousal as Charlie backs you up against a wall, slightly concealed by a massive velvet curtain.

“Charlie!” you gasp out in surprise as his lips latch onto your neck. He sucks deeply, surely popping blood vessels and leaving a beautiful mark. You thank the holiday gods that you’re about to have a couple of days off from work, meaning he can mark you up all he desires. You grasp tightly at the hair on the nape of his neck. “We’ve gotta go back…”

“We’ve got to do no such thing.” Charlie’s voice is deep and smooth, like the richly spiked eggnog you’ve both been enjoying. He deftly unbuttons the top few buttons of your blouse so he can get an eyeful of the beautiful maroon bra you’d bought specially to surprise him with after the party. His finger traces the neckline of the garment and despite yourself your nipples stiffen in their cups.

“Now what did you think was going to happen when you paraded around all night looking this delicious? Hmm?”

Charlie’s head dips down so he can suck another agonizing mark onto the swell of your right breast. One of his hands grips your waist as the other squeezes your ass roughly, pulling your lower half tight enough to him to feel just how merry of a night he’s having.

“I was thinking I’d give you a little preview of your present,” you reply. Breathless. Cheeky. Just the way he likes you.

“You’re being naughty tempting me like this, you know that, right?”

“Who me?”

“Yeah you, sweetheart.” His smile is large as he shoves a hand into your opened shirt to feel the lace of the bra on his own skin. His breath escapes as a hiss through gritted teeth and you know he’s throbbing. Know he’s been trying to keep these feelings in check since the god damn cab ride when you’d laid a dainty, innocent hand on his thigh and he had to keep himself from ripping your clothes off in front of the kindly old man driving you to the party. “The naughtiest.”

“Oh no!” You feign surprise. “But if I’m naughty I don’t get any presents.” You let your bottom lip stick out in a pout which he kisses lightly, mirth dancing in his eyes. “And I really wanted what I wished for this year.”

Charlie rubs his nose against yours a few times and you bite your lip, squeezing your thighs together to create friction where you really need it.

“Lucky for you, the naughty list get’s a freebie this year.”

His eyes stay locked on your as he drops slowly to his knees, hands migrating down your body to hike your dress up your thighs. Your hand flies down to try and stop him from rucking up the fabric more.

“Charlie!” you hiss, eyes darting about, trying to catch a wandering eye from beyond Charlie’s kneeling form. “Not now. There are all of these people!”

“That’s the idea, sweetheart.” He plants a hot, open mouthed kiss to your stomach, which you can feel despite the layer of your dress. “Trust me, nobody is looking, but if they do, they are going to know that you’re getting exactly what you want for Christmas.”

In the next second your underwear is ripped from your body. Before the cool air can feel too uncomfortable on your exposed skin, Charlie’s hot mouth is on you and now you’re the one suppressing a moan.

“Fuck, Charlie!”

“Manners, sweetheart,” Charlie chuckles directly into your slick cunt. The light vibrations send shivers down your spine and you cling to his shoulders for support, head lolling back against the wall behind you.

“I thought you said – fuck! – I thought you said the naughty list gets a freebie,” you pant.

Charlie hums but doesn’t answer. His tongue slides deftly between your folds, causing electricity to rocket through you. You concentrate on breathing and that works for a bit until you feel two thick fingers stuff deep inside you with no warning. Charlie lifts on of your legs to drape over his shoulders and his fingers hook to rub against a spot in your front wall that makes you see stars.

“That – oh! Keep doing that. That feels incredible.”

“That’s the idea.”

Your quiet moans pick up in volume when Charlie sucks your clit into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. You’re getting so loud that he has to pull off, lips bumping against the swollen bud as he speaks.

“While I am more than ready for someone to find you here, splayed out and moaning for me, I know you’ll be so embarrassed you’ll never want to show your face here again.” His fingers continue their rubbing. “And I can’t have that. No, I live to see your pretty little smile and that tight little ass bounce through the doors on my lunch break. So you’ve gotta stay quiet for me, sweetheart. Can you do that?”

“Mhm,” you reply. It’s more moan than response, but you are much quieter.

“That’s my good girl,” Charlie hums. He licks a stripe over your clit and you feel your cunt tighten impossibly tight on his fingers. “You’re taking my fingers so well you might be off the naughty list for good.”

“Do I…do I get more than one present if I’m g-good?” Words are a struggle but you make sure to give as good as you get with Charlie. He’s pleased by your response.

“Sweetheart, if you cum nice and quiet on my fingers right here, you’re going to get everything you ever dreamed of when I get you home.”

Your orgasm is an explosion that you ride out in shock. You shove your fist in your mouth to keep from screaming but Charlie’s hand keeps pumping in and out. All the while his broad tongue laps up all your juices, making obscene slurping sounds that you just know every single person in the party must have heard but you don’t care. You’re in heaven.

After Charlie stands back up in front of you and you take your first shaky, post-orgasmic steps, you’re suddenly pulled back through the crowd and towards the entrance. Several people call out joyously to their boss, asking where he’s going and offering seasonal greetings, but Charlie slows for none of it.

He’s got a present of his own to unwrap back home.

~*~


End file.
